Each Passing Moment
by nightingale327
Summary: Just a story I'm Writing on Tumblr -smiles-
1. Night Life

**Titles: **Each passing Moment

**Characters: **Billy Kaplan, Timothy Drake

**Warning: **bareback, Gay Sex, explicitness, Slash

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters….. .

Not my best work…

Tim wasn't sure of it at first but now…now that it's happening he had never been more sure in his life. He was going to Fuck Billy Kaplan…or either Billy was going to fuck him either way Tim was Happy. He laid on Billy's bed waiting to return from the bathroom. Tim was naked and stretched out over the bed. Finally he heard the door to the bathroom unlock and Tim sat up. Billy came out completely naked as Tim was with a bottle of lube. Tim got on his hands and knees infront of Billy, who spreading lube on his manhood and Tim's hole. He caressed the other boy's back whispering in his ear. "You ready, Baby?" Tim nodded back at Billy…

"Yes." "You sure?" Billy teased Tim by rubbing his thumb on his hole. "God, Billy just Fuck me already!" Billy rolled his eyes and grabbed Tim by his hips. "Whatever, Birdie Boy." He entered Tim, slowly, taking his time, teasing him. Tim moaned at the feel of Billy's cock and with announce. "Dammit Billy ngh— Faster!" "S-shut up! AH-! I'm getting there." He slowly but surely gained speed. He pounded against Tim's prostate. Tim almost screamed "Fuck, Kaplan! Where did you l-?" He felt a hand on his cock. "Shh..Tim. You talk to much." Billy began to jerk him off. Tim moaned louder as Billy pounded deeper and harder into him. "Shit your not all the way in?" Tim whimpered as Billy tugged on his cock. "No talking!" Tim bit his lip.

Billy moaned as he thrusted in and out of Tim who tried but failed to keep quite. He moaned, squealed and whimpered louder as his partner moved in and out of him faster and harder. "Billy I-I'm gonna come!" "That's what I've been waiting for Timmy…" Billy Grunted as he came inside Tim's firm ass Still jerking-off Tim. "Do it, babe! COME ON MY HAND!" Tim groaned and came on Billy's hand. They laid beside each other in a hot sweaty tangled mess…


	2. School Sucks

**Each Passing Moment pt. 2: School Sucks  
><strong>**Pairing: Elizabeth Queen/Jason Todd  
><strong>**Rating: PG-13  
><strong>**Summary: The new girl in town**

The young girl stepped out of her father's car she was blonde, about 5' 2", and had the greenest highlights in her hair. "Have a great day Lizzie bear!" Oliver Queen Yelled before she could shut the door to the irish green Camaro. Liz could see The jocks and cheerleaders laughing. She sighed and walked into the school. Her very frist day at a public school and her dad called her 'Lizzie bear' infront of the most poplur kids in the school. Liz felt move at home in the…Scratch that she hated school because her brother was out in the world alone without her.

Later that day Liz haven't met anyone, not that she was willing or un-willing to talk to people, although it would be nice if someone would try to talk to her. Her next class was english with Mr. Todd. She shuffled to the freshman class and sat next to a boy who she had first block with. His name was Bart Allen he smiled at her as she sat down. "Hi…" He said in a chipper voice. "You're in the Tech Class with me and Tim, right?" Liz nodded. "I'm Elizabeth…" She said in a slight southern accent which was a surprise to the young man. "Where are you from again?" He asked it as if he'd never heard a Southern girl speak. "I was born in Star City but raised in North Carolina."

Wow! Cool!" He said. "I never meet a Southern Girl before." She laughed at this. The teacher walked in. He was a tall built man with jet black hair and a white streak in the front and Liz couldn't help but stare. He must have knew she was watching cause he flexed his muscles. 'Do teacher's do that legally here?' she though to herself. She then noticed Bart was still talking. "So then Tommy was like—." he noticed she wasn't paying attention to him anymore and her eyes were fixed on Mr. Todd. "Elizabeth? Heeeelllllooooo?" he waved his hand infront of her face. "Hm?" She said looking back at Bart, who grinned. "Nothing." The other students poured into the class room, she even knew some from earlier classes.

A Jock by the name of Teddy Altman sat next to her and gave a shy smile. A cheerleader sat infront of her and behind her. the girl in front Was Stephanie Brown a fellow blonde but that didn't give them much to talk about and the girl behind was Cassie Sandmark another blonde.

As the class progresses Stephanie Brown dropped a note on her desk that read. 'New girl' She opened the note and wasn't sure how to react to it then she was startled by a loud voice. "Miss. Queen are you passing notes in my class?" Liz nodded shamefully. Mr. Todd sighed. "Please see me after class." The teacher didn't bother to take the note away so she read it. 'New girl, Mr. Todd wants you.'

Liz was shocked to say the least she looked at Bart who looked at the note and his eyes widened and he shakes his head warningly. the school day came to a close in English and Liz stayed after class like she was told. Mr. Todd had locked the door behind the last student out, who was Bart, Liz could see him outside the door so she felt a little safer. "M-mr. Todd?" She said staying seated. Mr. Todd put a finger over her mouth. "Shh…Call me Jason after class is over." She nodded. Jason held some of her hair in his hand and smelled. "Mmmm… Strawberries?" He laughed he noticed her shaking. "Hey you don't need to be afraid of me…Liz." He smirked. Liz thought of how she could've gotten out of it. If he was a oral man she could've bit _'it'_ off, but than he could've killed her.

She nodded a his question of the shampoo she used and thought 'Bart for the love of God HELP ME!' Then a knock came upon the door. It wasn't Bart, it was Tim, Jason younger brother. Tim looked sore and sleepless. "Well Miss. Queen try not to past notes in my classroom." He winked at her and pinched her ass as she headed out the door. She held her head down at Tim who looked at her then at his brother…All she could do was cry as she walked home. 'Why me? Why again?' She dragged her feet down the sidewalk…and it started raining she looked p at the sky and screamed "FUCK! EVAN WHERE ARE YOU?"


	3. Track Record

Each Passing Moment Pt. 3: Track Record

**Characters:** Bart Allen, Conner Kent, Tommy Shepard, Tim Drake, Elizabeth Queen

**Pairing:** None

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. They belong to DC and Marvel. I do not make any profit off of this either.

"Hey Guys!" Bart Allen said to Conner and Tommy as they waited on the street corner for Tim to pick them up for school. "Hey Bart." They said in unison. "Did you see the hot new girl at school yesterday?" Tommy asked Conner. "The blonde one?" Tommy rolled his eyes. "No. the one who gave Dr. Wayne a Blowjob. Of corse the Blonde one!" "Wait someone gave Wayne a Blowjob?" Tommy looked at Conner. "..." Bart cut in. "You mean Elizabeth?" They looked at Bart in amazement. "_You _talked to_ her_?" Tommy asked. Bart nodded. "She really nice!" "Can you interduce me to her?" Tommy begged his fellow speedster. "I don't know Tommy..." Bart looked down. "She doesn't seem like that kind of girl."

Tim pulled up in his his Red Range Rover. Tommy wouldn't let up. "Why do you think I would do that to her." "Who?" Tim asked. "The New girl with green hair." Conner told Tim and tried to catch him up on what happened with Bart and Tommy. "Cause of your Track Record, Tommy!" Bart began to get mad with his friend.

"TRACK RECORD?" "YES! YOU HAVE A TRACK RECORD WITH GIRLS!" Tommy stared at Bart for awhile and realized he was right.

The ride to school was quite after that, but than a sudden scream from Bart telling Tim to pull over. Tim hits the breaks. "What the hell?" Tim yells. "Look!" He points out the window at Elizabeth Queen. Conner smirks and rolls down his window. "Yo, Queen!" Liz looks up from her book. "Hey Conner." They have History together. "Need A lift?" Tim asked Tim was gay but he'd go Bi For that girl. "Umm.." She smiled. "Sure. Thanks Tim." She got in the back next to Tommy. He looked at her...scratch that he stared at her. She didn't notice cause she was talking to Bart about the english test.

They get out at the school and Tommy finally talks to Liz. "Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to go out?" Bart jaw dropped. "What do you say?" Tommy asked. "Well Tommy it's a temping offer but I'm not really looking for a relationship right now." She turned and walked away. Bart smirked... "Track record broken!" He yelled running into the school as the bell rang...


	4. Friends

Each Passing Moment Pt. 4: Friends

**Pairing:** Bart Allen/Elizabeth Queen

**Characters:** Bart Allen, Elizabeth Queen,Tommy Shepard, Roy Harper

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. They belong to DC and Marvel. I do not make any profit off of this either.

Bart was bored and all he could think about was Liz. He had English homework that needed work but be could finish that in just two seconds. He picked up his cell phone and called her. He had second thoughts 'What if she didn't answer?' and 'What if Tommy had gotten to her first?' She picked up. "Hello?" Her voice was just enough for Bart. "H-hey Liz" Bart sounded horse. "Bart! Hey I was gonna call you but then I got a call and it was you!" They laughed. "I am really called." She smiled to herself. "Oh? What's wrong Liz?" she looked down. "My brother...I haven't seen him in so long." "He in the war?" "No h-he ran away...before we moved." Why would your parents move if your brother just ran away?" They think he's dead Bart..."

Bart felt bad.. "Is there anything I can do?" "Yeah." She laughed. "Talk Dirty to me." Bart Blushed... "Really?" "Yeah I could use someone to make me feel loved." Bart blushed more. "I don't really know how..." "Well neither do I.." "Then let me come over I can help you, Liz..." She paused. "O-okay come on. Tommy's already over here and I need some one to protect me from him." She laughed.

Bart Ran to Liz's house as fast as he could trying to make sure Tommy wouldn't hurt her the way he hurts girl. Tommy was sitting in living room next to Mr. Queen, and a teacher from their school "Coach Harper?" Bart looked at the red haired man. Roy had just looked like he was interrogating Tommy just seconds before Bart ran in. "Young man. How did you get pass the Gate?" Bart hadn't even noticed the gate. "I...Uh...Jumped?" Oliver was drunk so he yelled "OKAY!"

Bart glared at Tommy. "What are you doing here?" Tommy smirked. "I came to ask Liz out." "She said she wasn't into you..." Bart glares even more intensely at Tommy. "Well it's not happening, Shepard." Roy shot up from his chair "I know about your Track record..." He smirked "Bart you can stay, but Tommy has to leave." Tommy got up from the couch and bumped into Bart on purpose. Which was a way of saying their friendship was over and Bart knew it. "Liz is upstairs, Bart." Roy smiled. Bart walked up to her room and knocked on the door...


	5. You're mine

**Titles: **Each passing Moment pt. 5: You're mine

**Characters: **Conner Kent, Timothy Drake, Teddy Altman, Billy Kaplan

**Warning: **bareback, Gay Sex, Slash, 4 some

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters….

The weeks pasted and people calmed down Tim had been in the closet since he slept with Billy the day before school but he really needed was a boy friend and the only other gay guy at school was Billy and he was in love with Teddy. At school Tim was approached by Teddy. 'Shit' Tim thought 'It's swirly day!' "Drake! I need to ask you something…How would you like to come to a party tonight?" Tim looked confused. "A p-party?" He looked at Teddy.. "Um…sure. Why not?"

Later that night Tim drove to Teddy's house for the party When he knocked on the door he was pulled in by his shirt coller ripping it off. "Hey!" Tim yelled as a hand covered his mouth. "Hey, Tim!" "Conner!" Tim was both mad and excited at the same time. Conner smirks and leads Tim to the back room. To Tim's surprise Billy and Teddy where naked. "What kind of party is this?" Teddy laughed "The kind you'll like…Trust me. Now take off your clothes and get on the bed."

Tim did as he was told and it was Billy who joined him. "This time I'm not going to be as gentle, Timmy." He grabbed Tim by his hips and without warning and without lube thrusted into Tim. Tim cried out in pleasure his prostate became simulated as Billy thrusted inside Tim mercilessly. Tim Manhood twitched 'Oh God not now it's to soon!' Tim thought to himself. 'I can't come now!' "AH!" "Shhh…Tim don't make a sound." Billy mewed Forcing his manhood deeper in and shoved Tim's head into the mattress. Billy glanced at Conner and Teddy who were masturbating to the acts being performed infront of them. They moaned and Billy finally came and looked back at his friends. "Who's next?" Teddy step foreword climbing onto the bed.

He rubbed Tim hole with his thumb slowly moving it in and out moving deeper each time. Tim shuddered at the movement Teddy made. "Fuck you all!" He yelled as Teddy forced inside Tim. "Kon get over here and try out his mouth." Teddy moaned and began thrusting violently. Kon lifted Tim's head and pushed his cock into his mouth. Tim pain outweighed his pleasure at this point and whimpered as tears fell. Kon trusted deeper into his mouth. Tim groaned and his cock twitched fasterKon held Tim manhood with his TTK. Tim bit down on Kon's cock. "Fuck!" Kon yelled and lost his control and came in Tim's mouth.

Teddy came in Tim's ass soon after Kon let his TTK let go of Tim's cock letting him cum. he was to tired to speak all he did was mumble random words. Kon picks him up and helps him get dressed. "I'll take Tim home. We'll see you at School tomorrow." Kon leaves with Tim and takes him home…


	6. Help Pt one

**Titles: **Each passing Moment pt. 6: Help

**Characters: **Elizabeth Queen, Bart Allen, Wally West, Roy Harper and Jason Todd

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters….

Elizabeth Queen knocked on the door to Bart's house. "Bart hurry up we're gonna be late!" It was a saturday and Bart and Liz had gotten a weekend job at the hospital. Wally West answered the door. "Liz! How are you?" He said smiling at the girl. "Why don't you come inside and sit down." She looked back towards the Red Camaro parked in the driveway and saw Roy looking impatient as ever.

"I can't Roy has to get going after he drops us off." She heard the car door slam and foots steps come up behind her. "Hey Wally." Roy said extending his hand to his old friend. Wally smirked and shook Roy's hand. "Hey buddy!" Wally said inviting him in, but Roy said that they'd get together some other time. Bart raced past Wally. "See ya, Wally!" He jumped into Roy's car.

Roy drops them off at the hospital. "So you ready?" Bart asked taking a step toward the door. Liz nodded and walked with him. The hospital wasn't as busy as they would've thought. "Elizabeth Queen?" A nurse called her from behind the desk. Liz walk calmly over to her. "You've been assigned to room 401, and Bart Allen you are room 199." She smiled up at the high schoolers. "Good luck."

Bart walked to his room and saw a five year's old with blackish hair. "Lian?" The girl looked up. "Are you my new nurse?" Bart nodded and sat beside her bed.

Liz walked into her room and fell into shock. "Mr. Todd?" Jason smirks at the 14 year old. "Well, It's my lucky day isn't it?"


	7. Doctor! Doctor!

**Characters:** Tim Drake, Elizabeth Queen, Jason

**Pairing:** None

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. They belong to DC. I do not make any profit off of this either.

Tim laid in his bed looking at his new nurse. "Liz?" He seemed worried and look at Jason, who looking at the girl. "Elizabeth how wonderful to see you." Jason smirked looking at her up and down. Tim could say he was jealous of Elizabeth. How she caught the attention of most of his friends and his brothers and How she was unreadable even more so than himself and he hated it about her.

Jason sat in his chair staring at the young Candy Striper and thought to himself 'I wonder if she tastes like Candy…' Liz stood in the door way trying to keep clam. Mr. Todd made her feel awkward and finally spoke. "So Tim…what happened?" Tim looked at Jason. "I-I ran into a door?" Liz knew just what happened to Tim. Jason or someone else had beat Tim. It happened to her and her brother before they ran away. "Jason? Could you go get me some ice?" Jason shrugged and got up from his chair. As he left Liz turned to Tim. "Y'know if I were you I'd give it back to them…"

Tim looked up at the girl he barely knew. "What?" "I use to get beat when I was younger…My brother would protect me as much as he could" Tim didn't know what to say 'She trusts me?' "What happened to Him?" Tim asked after a while "People told me he Died, but i don't believe them." all Tim could Think about was what Liz had told him about herself..she barely even knew him and she was telling her life's story. AN hour had gone by when Liz finally left but Tim had a new found respect for her…


End file.
